


The Dangers Of Alcohol

by optimouse



Series: The thing about Lions is...that they aren't Hyenas. [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimouse/pseuds/optimouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the morning after the night before. Blame it on the Alcohol-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers Of Alcohol

Whoa.

Hangover head.

And who was the balding bear in the doorway?

Blaine sat up, the gruff voice retreating out the hallway.

“Blaine?”

Familiar voice, unfamiliar room.

“Kurt? Where am I?”

“My bedroom.” It’s certainly not where he’d thought he would wake up, given where he’d been, and what he’d been drinking the night before. “I wheeled you in at the end of the party.”

“Did I kiss Ari Berry?” He remembered that nose. “Shit, I thought he moved to Cali!”

“Ari?” Even through the pounding head, he could see Kurt shaking his head. “No, you kissed Rachel. Maybe she’s a cousin?”

He shook his head, remembering the soaring voice, the lips.

“I don’t think Ari has a cousin.” He looked at Kurt. “Now don’t you look pretty this morning?”


End file.
